


Get Help

by madsydva



Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), get help, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsydva/pseuds/madsydva
Summary: Spoof on 'Get Help' from Thor: Ragnarok. I just thought about John and Sherlock doing it... now, someone needs to draw a fan art! XD





	Get Help

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes or John Watson. They belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, Hartswood Films and the BBC!
> 
> I also do not own the dialogue taken from Thor: Ragnarok. That belongs to Stan Lee, Marvel Comics, Marvel Studios and Disney.

John watched Sherlock out of the corner of his eye as he bounced nervously on the balls of his feet, his fingers steepled under his nose. 

"You're nervous." John states.

"I'm not." Sherlock bites back.

"Do you at least have a plan?" John asks.

"I'm thinking."

The elevator slowly made its way to the 72nd floor, where Sherlock was certain that the gang of thugs that worked for their suspect was holding the teenage daughter of his business partner for ransom. They had yet to link the kidnappers to their suspect but Sherlock was certain the evidence would appear after they apprehended the kidnappers and rescued the teenage daughter. Sherlock, of course, had no notion of waiting for Lestrade and his team before storming into the office of the suspect. John was armed but they had no idea what would be on the other side of the elevator doors when they opened. Well, John didn't. Sherlock began to speak out loud.

"From what we know about Smith's dealings he normally has armed guards around him. But most likely there will be two unarmed guards in the entry. Once we incapacitate them then we can get to the girl. There will be one armed guard with her. Are you armed?" 

"Always." John says patting his Browning underneath the back of his coat. "So what's the plan?" John looks up at the floor elevator number. 55...56...57...

Sherlock huffs then gasps.

"Hey, lets do 'Get Help'." Sherlock says looking at him.

"What?"

"'Get Help'."

"No."

"Come on. You love it." Sherlock grins.

"I hate it."

"It's great! It works every time."

"It's humiliating." John huffs.

"Do you have a better plan?" 

"No."

"We're doing it." Sherlock says.

"We are not doing get help." John says with a sigh as the elevator reaches the 72nd floor.  
* * *

The elevator dings open, revealing Sherlock holding up a slumped over John. Sherlock drags John out of the elevator. 

"Get help! Please!" Sherlock yells "My friend! He's dying! Get help! Please!"

"Help him!" Sherlock shoulders John into the burly security guard standing in the lobby. John and the security guard topple to the floor. John regains his composure quick enough to clock the guard across the chin, knocking him out. John stands to join Sherlock, flexing out his hand.

"See, John, I told you it works every time."


End file.
